A scholarship to King's Collage
by MegTheHappyPerson
Summary: Collage Lams Au, also a lot of Mullette. Is that how you spell it? Anyway, this is literally just fluff. But who doesn't love fluff? Um, so yeah, this might suck a little bit, and I'm really bad at writing summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 **Hello! So... I was bored and I wanted to write, and this is what happened. This is my first fanfiction, so I'm sorry if it sucks. Go ahead and leave a review if you want to, I would love some help improving my writing. I'm not sure I'll keep writing this, so if you want me to could you just leave a quick review. I hope this doesn't suck. :)**

* * *

Alexander Hamilton smiled as he climbed the steps of King's College. He had finally gotten out of his foster home, old enough now to be on his own. Not that his parents weren't great, they were lovely people. But being with them reminded him too much of his mother, his life before she died. _No,_ Alex decided, _Don't get stuck in the past. Today is about the future._ He looked down at the room key in his hand. Room 776.

* * *

Alex had already unpacked and was lying on his bed, waiting anxiously for his roommates to arrive. He was only supposed to have one roommate, but a bathroom connected their room to another. Just as he was beginning to regret coming so early, the door flew open and a young man covered in freckles sprinted inside, yelling "What time is it?". When he saw Alex, he froze in the doorway, embarrassed. The two other men behind him yelled "Show time, time!" before they also saw Alex, who was staring at them, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, um… Hi. I'm John Laurens. We, uh, didn't really expect anyone to be here yet, cause we came early." The first man said, still really red. Alex smiled.

"That's ok. I did get here pretty early." He couldn't help but notice the way all of John's made it look like he had a galaxy covering his body, and he didn't notice he was staring, until another man with a French accent and really poofy hair practically fell out from behind John.

He said,"Oh, you must be our room mate! I'm Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, Marquis de Lafayette." He laughed at the surprised look on Alex's face, along with John and the other man. "You can call me Lafayette." Alex must have looked relieved, because the other man laughed.

"Don't mind Gil," He said, lightly punching Lafayette in the arm. "He's just a little crazy. I'm Hercules Mulligan, by the way." Hercules was built like a football player and was wearing a blue beanie.

Alex snapped out of his daze. "Um, oh, uh, nice to meet you! I'm Alex. Uh, Alexander Hamilton." John walked across the room to settle himself on the bed opposite of his. Alex was caught up in staring at him for a moment, studying the way he walked and the way his hair looked so smooth, perfect for running your hands through. _What?!_ He thought. _That's so creepy! You just met him, Alex. Calm down."_

"Alex? Mon Ami?" Alex snapped back to reality again at the sound of Lafayette's voice."

"Huh? Sorry, I was spacing out." Lafayette smiled.

"I said, parlez-vous français?" Alex nodded.

"Oui, j'ai grandi en parlant français." John smiled excitedly.

"C'est tellement cool! Êtes-vous de France vers ou d'un autre pays?" He asked.

Alex squirmed on his bed. He didn't really want to think about it, but his roommates were so nice, and he felt bad not telling them. "Je viens de Nevis, une île des Caraïbes".

Hercules, who had been quiet until then, whined, "Guys, you know I can't speak french. What are you talking about?"

Lafayette laughed. "Oh, you poor thing. Sadly, I don't think I'll ease your pain. Vous êtes trop mignon quand vous êtes en colère!"

"What?" Hercules asked, glaring at the Frenchman, who blushed.

"Oh, nothing. We should go settle in though. Want to go get dinner with us later? We were planning to eat out since it's the first day, instead of going to the dining hall. " The last question was directed at Alex.

"Oh, uh, I would, but, um… I don't have any money." He looked down at his feet, embarrassed to admit he was broke.

"That's fine!" John piped up. "I'll treat today."

"Yes!" Lafayette yelled, at the same time Hercules screamed "Free food!" John cracked up, and Alex smiled, enjoying the way John's laugh sounded. _Ugg,_ He thought, _I need to stop. I'm being way too creepy._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again friends! (Can I call you that? Do you count as my friends?) Ok, so anyway, I'm sorry I didn't put translations in the first chapter, I will make sure to put them in from now on. Also, there's a bit of a fight in this chapter, and I had to look up insults because I would NEVER say any of this to anyone, but it is still really tame for now. Oh, and I hope this isn't offensive. I don't think it is, but if I'm wrong, I'm sorry. This is kinda a bad chapter, I was rushing and I'm just establishing relationships for now. Hopefully it will get better.**

Chapter Two

(John's POV)

After much debate, the four men finally decided on a dinner place. It was a small coffee shop which was both a very popular dining and work place for college students.

John walked in and looked around the small room. There were a bunch of small tables scattered around, some round and some square, all of different materials or sizes. A few had colorful tablecloths draped over them. There was also a mixture of upholstered chairs and sofas, making the overall effect one of a cosy, safe place. John smiled, thinking of how it would look in a drawing. _I'll need to come back with my sketchpad next time._

They found a round table in one corner, all squishing onto a plush yellow couch. Laf and Herc were both sitting off on on side, laughing and chatting with one another. This meant that Alex and John were packed together on the other side. _Wait!_ John thought, starting to panic. _I can't sit this close to someone this cute! I - I'll mess up, or say something stupid, and he'll never come back. Laf will be so sad, he likes him already._ He shot a worried look over to Laf, who caught his eye and winked. Oh. Of course. Laf was trying to set him up again. Last time that happened, John ended up going on a blind date with a lizard. _I just have to calm down. He's probably straight anyway._

John smiled at Alex. "So, what are you gonna order?" He asked, then mentally slapped himself. _Real interesting, John._

"I don't know. I'm thinking maybe just some soup." Alex blushed a little, and John was caught up in staring at the pink tint in his cheeks, accentuating the high cheekbones. _Ugg, I sound so creepy._

"John?" Alex asked, looking concerned. "Are you ok?"

"What? Oh, uh, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, you were saying?" Before Alex could reply, a waitress with curly hair and a pink dress came over to their table and Alex's question was forgotten.

"Hi, my name's Angelica. I will be helping you today." She smiled. "Can I get you anything to drink?" They all ordered, and the girl walked back to the counter.

A few minutes later, another girl with a yellow dress walked over with their dinner. She was a little younger and a lot more casual than the first girl.

"What's up? I'm Peggy!" She laughed as the passed out their meals. "My sister had to step out, so if you need anything else just call me." She winked at Laf as she walked away, and Laf furrowed his eyebrows.

"Was she hitting on me? Oh, who am I kidding?" Laf said, "Of course she was, I'm the best looking person here!" John laughed.

"Too bad your the gayest, too!"

"No, John." Hec jumped in. "We _all_ know that's you"

(Alex's POV)

 _John is gay._ The knowledge resonated with Alex, replacing all other thought. The rest of dinner went by in a blur, with a lot of laughter and gossip. Alex laughed along with the rest of the group, but really only caught snippets of what they were saying.

 _This means I have a chance. I have a chance!_ When he looked back at John, he looked cuter than ever, with a content smile on his face and a warm blush making all the freckles pop. But as they made their way back to the dorms, a loud voice interrupted Alex's thoughts.

"Would you look at this? A group of fags, just walking down the street." four had men stopped in front of John, and the one who had just spoken sneered at him. Both John and Laf had their fists clenched at their sides, but Herc was holding them back, muttering something under his breath. Alex also wanted to punch the guy, but he doubted it would do much.

"Lee, are you sure? How could you tell?" Another man spoke up from the group.

"Please, Sebury. I know a queer when I see one." Oh, Alex so wanted to hurt this guy. Lee was much bigger than he was, so he chose a better way to do it.

"That's interesting, Lee." He said, repeating the man's name. "I've heard it takes one to know one." Lee's face flushed instantly.

"Come on, guys. Let's just go. Their not worth it." With that, Lee was walking away, with the rest of the group trailing behind him.

"Dude, what was that?" John turned to face him. _Oh no,_ Alex thought, _Did I come on too strong?_

"Was that too much?" Alex asked, worried. "Was I talking too loud?" John laughed.

"No, that was awesome! Have you tried public speaking? We should get you in front of a crowd!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next morning was Alex's first class. He was too tired to actually focus, considering he was kept up late by his roommates, then couldn't fall asleep anyway since he had to sleep in the same room as John. Alex was amazed, in a way. He had never had a crush this bad before, or one that developed so quickly. The man was just too cute for his own good.

He had managed to take some good notes, however, and he was trying to review them before his next lecture. But only trying, because Laf and John were running wild. Herc wasn't in the room, but the other two men were engaged in a pillow fight, screaming insults at each other in French.

"Lavette!"

"Andouille!"

"Especes de marinos mal peignes!"

"Ne pas insulter les cheveux! Les cheveux restent hors de là!"

Both men started laughing as Alex looked up from his work with an exasperated expression. At that moment, Herc busted into the room with three girls in tow.

"Guys, these are the Schuylers! We met Angelica and Peggy at dinner last night, remember? This is their sister, Eliza." The girl in blue waved shyly.

"Hi." Peggy bounced into the room, laughing. She hopped onto the bed next to a startled Alex, and said,

"Alex, right? This is your room? Why isn't there any decoration? It's kinda bland, don't you think?"

"Peggy!" Angelica scolded, "You can't just ask people why their room isn't decorated!" John laughed, and Alex smiled.

"Nah, it's ok," John said. "It is a little bland. I'll put some pictures up once I draw some new ones. The seven of them laughed and chatted for the next hour. John couldn't help but notice that both Angelica and Eliza both looked at Alex a little longer and laughed a little more than necessary. He also noticed that Peggy was still staring at Laf, but at but he didn't care as much.

 _Oh my god, stop. You are such a creep._ "John?" Peggy asked, "What about you? Have you seen anyone cute yet?" She wiggled her eyebrows, and John laughed, a bit nervously.

"Nope. Not really." Peggy sigh, but moved on. He breathed a sigh of relief until something hit him in the shoulder. He looked down and found a crumpled up piece of paper. He unfolded it to see Laf's handwriting.

 _Stop lying, mon Ami._

He rolled his eyes, then wrote his own note and threw it back.

 _I have no idea what you're talking about._

They continued to throw the ball back and forth, writing a note each time.

 _I've seen the way you look at Alex. You should tell him!_

 _I don't look at Alex._

 _You do. Tell him you like him!_

 _No._

 _Hear me out!_

 _No way! He's probably straight anyway._

 _I doubt it. He looks at you, too. Take a chance, ask him out! I bet you ten dollars he'd say yes._

 _No, Laf. I don't bet. And I won't tell him. Or ask him out._

 _You are a stubborn ass._

 _Fuck you._ The next time the paper hit his back, he shredded it and dropped it in the trash as Laf pouted.

 **Hi! I'm still here! Sorry, this is kinda a short chapter, and also kinda boring but I'm just establishing relationships for now! It will get interesting soon. Also, school starts on Monday so I will have less time to type, but I will try to get a chapter out at least once a week, on Tuesdays or Thursdays, maybe both. Oh, wait. I have two questions: 1) Did anyone get the Mean Girls reference? and 2) Should I add smut? Because honestly, I like writing it, but do you guys like reading it? I know, I'm a perv. ;)**

 **Translations:**

 **"Mop!"**

 **"Sausage!"**

 **"Badly-brushed sheep!"**

 **"Do not insult the hair! The hair stays out of this!"**

 **Also, for future reference, 'mon ami' means friend.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The next day was Saturday. The boys just hung around their room most of the day, watching youtube and playing video games. Alex had never been able to afford games before, and John refused to leave him alone until he was a Mario Kart master.

Later in the evening, Herc, Laf, and John were getting ready to go to a party.

"You wanna come, man?" Herc asked Alex. "It's supposed to be a great party, Thomas Jefferson always throws them."

Alex squirmed in his seat. "That's ok, I don't really… drink." John smiled.

"That's fine." He turned to Herc and Laf. "I'm gonna stay here with Alex, then. You guys have fun." Laf pouted.

"You two are no fun, but fine. Stay home, like an old married couple." He winked at John with a knowing smile and sauntered out the door with Herc.

"So…" John said, "More Mario Kart?" Alex smiled.

"You're on."

* * *

Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, Marquis de Lafayette was drunk. They had been at Jefferson's party for three hours, and both Laf and Herc were more than a little tipsy. Somehow, they had ended up behind some bushes, giggling and talking about life. While Herc got aggressive when drunk, Laf got sad. The two tended to even each other out, causing them to become deep and honest.

"I like ze stars." Laf muttered, his accent thicker with alcohol.

"Me too, man." Herc responded, then giggled as if he had just told a great inside joke.

"I like a lot of things," Laf continued. "I like college, I like food, I like to sleep, I like you." He looked startled, slapping a hand over his mouth and giggling.

"Me too, man." Herc repeated. "I also like college, food, sleep, and me. Oh, and you, bro." He also started giggling, and they both fell onto each other, laughing.

"No, I take it back." Laf slurred. "I don't like you. I love you, mon Ami." He started sobbing a little. "You are my best friend. I hate it. I want to kiss you." He started to sob harder, leaning on Herc's shoulder. Herc looked at him, then started to sob as well.

"I can't kiss my best friend. That would be weird. What if you don't like me?" He asked Laf.

"I know!" Laf replied. "If I kiss you right now, you might be upset." He looked at Herc, just to find him asleep. "Oh mon Dieu, Gilbert. Pourquoi mon Hercule est-elle une jolie petite fleur? Il est si précieux et moelleux!" He muttered to himself before passing out on Herc's shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile, John was killing Alex in a Mario Kart tournament. They were on their tenth race, John winning every one.

"This isn't fair," Alex whined. "You've had a lifetime to practice. I learned today!"

John grinned. "It wasn't a lifetime. I didn't have any games till I moved out last year. And one day is all you need if you have a good teacher." He winked, and Alex laughed.

"What's your point? I should get a better teacher?" When he saw the look on John's face, he laughed again.

They spent a good four hours like this, laughing and playing all the video games John owned. Finally, at about three in the morning, they fell asleep on the floor.

* * *

At seven the next morning, Alex woke up. He only ever got three hours of sleep anyway, so he wasn't bothered about the time. He was bothered, however, about waking up with his head on John's chest. Alex couldn't say he disliked waking up with John. No, quite the opposite in fact. Not that he would admit that. The problem was that he now wanted so badly to repeat the action that he felt claustrophobic.

Alex grabbed a blanket off his bed and spread it over his roommate, sure that he couldn't lift John onto his bed. He then left the room to go get some coffee and a bagel.

As Alex left the room, John opened his eyes. He had been awake for half an hour when Alex had gotten up, and he hadn't missed the way Alex stared at chest for a minute, a blush growing on his face. He hadn't missed the way Alex lay his blanket on top of John, instead of John's own quilt. And he hadn't missed the fact that this was the first time he had slept through the night in about ten years. _Maybe,_ John thought. _Just maybe, I have a chance._ He smiled, then closed his eyes.

* * *

 **I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. And yes, those are all for different things. First, I'm sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I have no excuse. After I was done with cross country and homework, I just wanted to watch , I'm also sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. It was sitting in my Docs for literally a week. But did I want to turn on the computer? No. Next, I'm sorry this is kinda short. I'll write more next time. And finally, I'm sorry this is another filler. It will get interesting soon, I promise. I'm working my way up. And I also have no idea where to go with this yet... Hehe. So yeah, you get the point. I'm sorry, I will try harder. Please forgive me.**


	5. See ya

Hey guys - I'm so sorry I've taken this long to update you. I'm going through a bunch of stuff right now, and I'm not going to finish this story. I hate to leave you hanging, and I really loved writing this, so I'm sorry, but I need some time to myself.

Thanks you for reading the little that I wrote, it means a lot to me.


End file.
